deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Zombrex
Ambuzol Vaspilatin, commercially marketed by Phenotrans as Zombrex, is a controversial over-the-counter drug that is used to treat pending zombification. It is administered in 1.5mg doses every 24 hours, and has proven to be effective in delaying zombification in human patients of all ages. It is incapable of preventing zombification in animals. It is a subject of great controversy, as it is seen by many to merely forestall the inevitable. Isabela Keyes created the drug after escaping the mall in Willamette. Her friend, Frank West, was also infected, and it's more than likely that he uses Zombrex while the two of them are researching ways to come up with a complete cure. Zombrex XC: Extended Care In Dead Rising 2, There is a variety of Zombrex called "Zombrex XC: Extended Care", Which lasts for 24 hours instead of 12. Precautions *Zombrex should not be taken with alcohol. *Zombrex should not be taken within 24 hours of operating heavy machinery. *Zombrex should not be taken by pregnant women. *Zombrex overdoses are lethal, and patients should never be administered more than the prescribed amount within a 24-hour period (12 hours in Case Zero). *Zombrex is not a cure of zombification - it is a suppressor. Availability Since the first outbreak known to the public, the Willamette Incident, Zombrex is a recognized drug and is widely sold in many pharmacies, and it is extremely expensive at $300 a box. It is also administered by government health care institutes, and is carried by most ambulances. Dick Jones, a survivor in Still Creek, has some Zombrex in stock in his pawnshop. In Dead Rising 2, Zombrex can be found in 4 hidden places, from survivors, defeating psychopaths or buying from pawn shops located in Fortune City, with the price rising in $25,000 increments with each purchase, (starting at $25,000). It is important to note that, like weapons, you will lose your supply of Zombrex should you restart the game. The 4 stashes that Chuck can pick up at any time are: *In the Underground Tunnels, near the ladder that leads to the Silver Strip. Facing the ladder it is just to your left. *In the Americana Casino, by entering the second floor of Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack and making some tricky jumps over the light fixtures to a ledge containing several items and stacks of cash. *In the Yucatan Casino, on top of the Aztec statue at the center of the casino floor. The Zombrex is on the plate in the statue's hand. *In the Slot Ranch Casino, backstage area of the theater, on top of some equipment cases, behind where Bibi Love is found. Zombrex from missions: *Zombrex 1: The first dose is found as part of the first mission, in the pharmacy at Roy's Mart in Royal Flush Plaza. *Mail Order Zombrex: A dose is obtained after defeating Carl Schliff during the mission. *Code Blue: Sven Blaaborg rewards Chuck with a dose after being escorted back to the shelter during the mission. *Demand and Supply, an unmarked mission: Sven Blaaborg appears in the cafeteria and asks Chuck to find him vodka or whiskey. Upon giving him the booze, Sven gives Chuck a box of Zombrex. *Hunger Pains: Richard Kelly gives Chuck some Zombrex when escorted to the safehouse. Posters There are many Zombrex Posters put up all throughout Fortune City, 33 in all, that Chuck can vandalize for Prestige Points as well as an achievement. Trivia *Chuck Greene seems to be sponsored by Zombrex, as Zombrex has a sponsor tag on Chuck's racing jacket. *During the events of the Still Creek outbreak, standard 12-hour Zombrex was the only medication available. By the time of the Fortune City disaster, 24-hour Zombrex Extended Care had been introduced. http://www.trueachievements.com/n1564/dead-rising-case-zero-plot-details.htm *On the Zombrex poster, the 'Wash weapons after use' heading shows a cricket bat being washed. The cricket bat itself may be a reference to Shaun Of The Dead, where the protagonist uses a cricket bat to fight off zombies. *On the Zombrex website, there are videos interviews of the "victims" and how Zombrex is used. A phrase, "The gift of life", was used by all four people. The significance of this phrase to the storyline is unknown. *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Zombrex can be bought from Dick at the Still Creek Pawnshop for $25,000, making the Zombrex the most expensive item to buy in Case Zero. *In Case Zero, when bought from the Still Creek Pawn Shop, the photo that is shown resembles a re-colored EpiPen. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epinephrine_autoinjector *It is possible in Dead Rising 2 to deface Zombrex posters with the various spray paints, which is also mentioned on the Tape it or Die website with a post by Gretchen. [3] *Spray painting the Zombrex posters will reward Chuck with a 1,000 PP bonus. Spray painting all of the Zombrex posters will reward the player with the Improper Behavior achievement and a large amount of PP. *In the Outbreak News Broadcast video on the Dead Rising 2 website, it confirms that it was first discovered by Isabela Keyes, one of the main characters of Dead Rising. This also leads to the likely conclusion that Frank West also uses the drug, since he was infected in the mall and escaped with Isabela. *Although stated that Zombrex overdoses are lethal throughout the game, It is never possible to give someone a Zombrex overdose. *It is unknown if Zombrex will appear in Dead Rising 2: Case West. *Even if the bite was to the leg or the face, the Zombrex dose is always administrated to the shoulder. Gallery No Zombrex.jpg|Graffiti indicating no more Zombrex? Zombrex in film.png|Mr. Goto takes a supply of Zombrex zombrex.jpg|Zombrex at the America Casino SlotRanchZombrex.png|Zombrex at Slot Ranch Casino Zombrex AI.png|A Shot full of Zombrex See Also The official website of Zombrex is located at the following URL: http://www.zombrex.com/index.php Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Website Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Key Items Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Key Items